Moore County, North Carolina
Moore County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 88,247. Major roads US Route 1 US Route 1 Business US Route 501 North Carolina Highway 2 North Carolina Highway 5 North Carolina Highway 22 North Carolina Highway 24 North Carolina Highway 27 North Carolina Highway 73 North Carolina Highway 211 North Carolina Highway 690 North Carolina Highway 705 Geography Adjacent counties Cumberland County and Harnett County (east) Chatham County (north) Lee County (northeast) Randolph County (northwest) Hoke County and Scotland County (south) Richmond County (southwest) Montgomery County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 77.44% White (68,338) 13.43% Black or African American (11,851) 6.28% Hispanic or Latino (5,541) 2.85% Other (2,517) 11.4% (10,060) of Moore County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Moore County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 37 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.01 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Aberdeen - 6,350 Cameron - 285 Carthage - 2,205 Pinebluff - 1,337 Robbins - 1,097 Southern Pines - 12,334 Taylortown - 722 Vass - 720 Villages Foxfire - 902 Pinehurst - 13,124 Whispering Pines - 2,928 CDPs Seven Lakes - 4,888 Unincorporated communities Eagle Springs High Falls Jackson Springs Lakeview Manly West End Climate Fun facts * Celebrities who frequent or have private homes in the area include athletes Michael Jordan, Tiger Woods, and Jack Nicklaus, and British actor Sean Connery. Past residents of the area have included Annie Oakley, Harvey Firestone, General George C. Marshall, and John D. Rockefeller. * In the early years the economy was dependent on agriculture and lumber. The lumber business expanded after railroads reached the area, improving access to markets. It lies at the northern edge of the area known as the Sandhills region, and developed resorts in the late 19th century, aided by railroads. * Moore County has become a bedroom/suburban area for Fayetteville and Fort Bragg in the last 20-30 years. * Moore County has voted strongly Republican since the late 1960s. * The Foxfire Resort & Golf Course is located in Foxfire itself. * Pinebluff was once a regional resort area around the early 1900s, respected even greater than Pinehurst Resort at the time. After an uncontrollable fire, the town was permanently damaged, and is currently a small residential area. * Moore County has many golf resorts in the Southern Pines/Pinehurst area, and hosted the 1996 and 2001 Women's U.S. Opens, as well as the 1999 and 2005 Men's U.S. Opens. The Women's Open returned to Southern Pines in 2007. In 2014, they consecutively hosted both the Women's and Men's Opens in the same year, a first in U.S. Open history. * Seven Lakes is a high-income settlement home to the Seven Lakes Country Club and the Beacon Ridge Golf & Country Club. * Taylortown is mostly an extension of Pinehurst, but within town limits are a Harris Teeter, Lowes Foods, McDonald's, Domino's Pizza, Pizza Cafe, Homewood Suites, The Market Place and Maria's Mexican. Category:North Carolina Counties